Sick? Sick!
by D.N.A.Girlz
Summary: Apa jadinya bila kau susah payah datang ke rumahnya—yang kabarnya tengah sakit—malah bersantai ria dengan keadaan sehat bugar? Sakitnya tuch disini.


Title: **Sick? Sick!**

Rating: **T** **(ada** _ **hints**_ **condong kesananya tapi nggak jadi—** _ **if you know what I mean**_ **)**

Genre: **Romance, Humor,** **Gakuen!AU, gatau lagi apa aja jadi terserah kalian dah.**

Warning: **OOC, typos bertebaran,** **ada hints dikit,** **absurd, maksa abiz, garing krenyes-krenyes, tidak sesuai EYD bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar.**

Pairing: **Nether** **Nesia** **. (Lars Van Morgen – Netherlands,** **Indy Kusuma Maharani** **– Indonesia)** **nyempil SpaBel—nongol dikit.**

Disclaimer: **APH Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya;** **Sick? Sick!** **© Ad.** **Indy** **a.k.a saya; the characters inside the stories has their own disclaimer itself.**

Summary: **Apa jadinya bila kau susah payah datang ke rumahnya—yang kabarnya tengah sakit—malah bersantai ria dengan keadaan sehat bugar? Sakitnya tuch disini.**

 **Ready? Mind to read? ^^ Nobody's die or harmed here. Just bullying.** **DLDR!** **Enjoy.**

* * *

 _Sick? Sick!_

.

.

.

Manik coklat kehitaman itu hanya menatap pemuda itu dengan kekesalan tiada tara.

Rasanya ingin menonjok dan menendang habis-habisan. Duh, untung Indy masih bisa menahan diri. Coba kalau tidak, bisa-bisa sudah masuk rumah sakit—jiwa.

Mau tahu kenapa? Mari lihat kilas baliknya, _guys_.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Hah? Sakit?" Indy mengerjapkan matanya dengan bingung sementara lawan bicaranya mengangguk._

" _Iya._ Broer _sakit flu batuk disertai demam gegara latihan sepak bola kemarin sampai pulang telat dan kehujanan. Dan aku tidak bisa menemaninya hari ini karena ada janji dengan Antonio sepulang sekolah. Kau tahu 'kan seperti apa?" ujarnya dan gadis berambut ikal itu mengerti akan maksudnya itu._

" _Ahh~.. Ya, ya, ya. Aku tahu maksudmu. Kau mau aku untuk menjaga kakakmu yang menyebalkan itu, bukan? Merepotkan saja. Aku tidak mau." tolaknya sambil menghela napas dan berpangku tangan._

 _Bella berusaha membujuknya, "Ayolah, Indy~ bukannya kau pacarnya? Masa' tidak khawatir kalau_ Broer _sakit dan kau tidak bersamanya? Dan_ Broer _bilang kalau dia ingin kau untuk merawatnya~"_

 _Ugh. Tepat sasaran._

 _Gadis berdarah Belgia itu membujuk dan memohon agar Indy mau menyanggupinya. Ditariknya pelan sambil diguncangkan lengan sang gadis disebelahnya itu dengan muka melas serta_ puppy eyes _andalannya._

 _Indy terjebak._

" _Hhh… Kau selalu begitu. Tidak ada pilihan lain lagi.." Dia menghela napas dan berujar, "Baiklah. Sekali ini saja, ya." Peringatnya pada gadis bermuka imut itu._

 _Sementara Bella senang akan jawabannya sambil berterima kasih, Indy hanya bisa pasrah akan keadaannya saat ini._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Flashback end**_

* * *

Jadi begitulah, karena Bella—adik dari kekasihnya yang bak kucing imut—bilang bahwa kakaknya yang berbadan besar dan bau keju itu sedang sakit, Indy yang mendapat kabar itupun setengah terpaksa pergi ke rumahnya.

Di satu sisi, dia malas untuk menemuinya. Dia paling sebal dengan kelakuannya yang membuat tangannya gatal dan menahan diri untuk tidak menonjoknya—agar tidak berpikiran ataupun melakukan hal-hal aneh yang membuat Indy setengah mati menjadi mendadak menderita sakit kepala jikalau berurusan dengannya.

Di sisi lain, gadis berkulit sawo matang itu khawatir. Pasti dia berbaring lemah di kasurnya. Kasihan; pikirnya polos yang memang sebenarnya tidak tegaan. Dan tidak tahu-menahu akan keadaannya yang berbanding terbalik.

Makanya, sekarangpun dia menunggu jam pulang dengan tak sabaran agar bisa melesat pergi untuk mengecek keadaan pemuda berambut jabrik itu.

Memang benci untuk mengakuinya—tapi Indy sangat khawatir setengah mampus akan keadaan Lars.

.

.

.

.

.

Jangan senyam-senyum, Indy sudah siapkan tebaran goloknya untuk kalian yang senyum.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Setelah pulang, gadis berdarah melayu itupun langsung berlari kecil menuju tujuannya. Tangannya menenteng kantong plastik berukuran sedang—yang diberikan oleh Bella yang menitipkannya pada Indy—katanya untuk jaga-jaga; katanya begitu sebelum pergi meninggalkannya dan menggandeng Antonio sambil berlari menjauh.

Dasar pasangan kasmaran; pikir Indy sambil geleng-geleng kepala dan berlalu untuk pergi menuju tempat tujuannya.

Sesampainya di kediaman, Indy hendak mengetok pintu kayu mahoni tersebut.

Lho? Pintunya tidak dikunci? Mungkin Bella tahu kalau ia akan menjenguk—jadi Indy _ngeloyor_ masuk saja.

"Halo? Ada orang dirumah? Lars?" panggilnya saat berjalan masuk pelan. Indy menoleh ke segala arah. Terdengar suara samar yang berasal dari ruang tengah. Penasaran, Indy langsung menuju ke ruangan tersebut.

Indy melongo.

Dia menemukan Lars. Sehat bugar. Menonton televisi. Sambil memakan makanan ringan.

"Oh. Hai, _Indische_. Aku tak mendengarmu datang. Mau _snack_?"

 **CTAK**

Satu urat kesabaran telah putus dari diri seorang Indy Kusuma Maharani. Melihat kekasihnya yang tengah _leha-leha_ alias bersantai ria, sambil dengan santainya menonton dan menyapanya seperti tak terjadi apa-apa. Tanpa ada tanda-tanda sakit sedikitpun.

 _ **WHAT THE FRIGGING HECK IS THIS?!**_

Diambilnya _remote_ televisi dari meja lalu mematikannya, Indy menatap _nyalang_ pada Lars.

"Kenapa kau bolos hari ini?" tanyanya meminta penjelasan.

"Haruskah aku bilang padamu? Suka-sukaku lah."

 **CTAK**

Sabar, Indy. Sabar; Indy memantrai dirinya begitu urat kesabaran keduanya menyusul putus.

Dia melanjutkan, "Lalu, yang dibilang Bella kalau kau sakit flu batuk juga demam? Bukannya itu hanya alasan saja?"

"Iya, memangnya kenapa? Aku kehujanan dan basah kuyup. Cuaca kemarin kejam sekali, makanya aku sakit."

"Sakit apaan? Buktinya kulihat ini kau sehat saja."

"Hatiku yang sakit, sayang. Dan kaulah obatnya."

 **CTAK**

Cih, gombal disaat seperti ini. Dasar _playboy_ kampret; pikirnya yang hampir meledak. Kalau urat kesabarannya lepas sampai empat kali, Indy berhak mendapatkan hadiah piring cantik.

"Ha, ha, ha. _Very funny_. _Nggak_ lucu." jawab Indy sarkastis sambil berkacak pinggang.

Lars menatapnya santai dan menghela napas singkat. "Sudahlah, jangan sinis begitu. Aku ini pacarmu." Ia mencoba meraih _remote_ yang masih dipegang gadis itu.

Tapi Indy menghindari tangannya. "Pacar apaan? Berbohong begitu dan tidak bilang yang sebenarnya itu yang terburuk." sewot Indy sambil menghindar dan berlari diikuti oleh Lars yang mengejarnya.

Dan terjadilah kejar-mengejar bagaikan _a la_ film India di ruangan tengah dengan saling teriak-teriakan, dan sofa sebagai pengganti pohonnya.

"Bohong apa _sich_?! Dan kembalikan _remote_ nya!"

" _Nggak_ mau! Jawab dulu, 'kan kau yang berbohong!"

"Kembalikan, _Indische_!"

" _Nggak_ mau!"

"Kembalikan padaku!" Lars nggak nyantai.

" _Ngg_ _ak_ mau, dasar bodoh!" Indy menolak.

"Aku tidak kuat lari!" teriak Lars.

"Aku tidak mau berhenti!" Indy teriak lagi.

"Oh, ayolah. Dasar unyil!" Lars mengejeknya.

"Dasar pedofil mesum!" ejek balik Indy.

" _INDI_ _SC_ _HEEE_ ~~~" Lars mulai ngambek.

" _NGGAK_ MAU! LARS JAHAATTT!~~~"

Tunggu—Ini kenapa jadi OOC _banget_ ya? Yang mengetik pun bingung. Sudahlah, kita lanjutkan saja.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu, _Indische_! Aku tak mengerti maksudmu apa, oi!" Lars yang biasanya _stay cool_ dan tenang itu bisa saja menjadi begini gegara Indy. Orang lagi sakit malah disuruh lari-lari layaknya bintang film aksi laga yang mengejar penjahat.

Dia berlari sambil ngos-ngosan lalu kembali berlari lebih cepat dari Indy dengan arah arus balik yang sebaliknya(?) dan mencegat gadis itu—membuatnya berhenti berlari dan mundur satu langkah.

"Uwah!"

 **GREP**

Tangan besar itu menggenggam pergelangan tangan Indy—mencegahnya agar tidak bisa kabur lagi. _Remote_ tersebut jatuh dan Indy tak bisa kabur lagi.

"Le-Lepaskan. Lars, sakit!" ujarnya mencoba memberontak. Lars menahannya dan menatapnya.

"Indy, tatap aku." Setelah gadis itu diam, kemudian ia mengangkat dagunya untuk menatapnya tepat di matanya yang berwarna giok itu.

Indy mendongak padanya dengan ragu. Dadanya berdegup kencang sekarang ini. Hanya berdua dan jarak mereka dekat sekali.

"A-Apa? Kau mau apa?" tanyanya ketus. Lars menghela napas akan sikap gadis itu.

"Apa maksudmu yang tadi? Bilang kalau aku berbohong?" tanyanya mendekati wajahnya—membuat gadis itu memalingkan mukanya ke arah lain dengan wajah merona.

"Ha-Habisnya.. Bella bilang kalau kau sakit dan butuh aku disini, jadi.. A-Aku sudah bela-belain kesini karena berpikir kau itu sakitnya parah… Tapi kau malah sehat-sehat saja dan bolos sekolah, lalu bicara seolah kau tak sakit sama sekali. Aku kesal!" akunya sambil menahan tangisannya dengan muka memerah.

"Hah?"

.

.

.

.

.

 _Loading, please wait—_

Lalu, Lars tiba-tiba tertawa. Indy _cengo_ melihatnya.

Ada apa dengan kekasihnya ini? Mungkin belum dimandikan kembang tujuh rupa makanya jadi begitu; pikir Indy _ngawur_.

"Ke-Kenapa kau tertawa? Apa yang lucu?!" sentak Indy sedikit kesal karena pemuda satu ini hanya tertawa sambil menutup mulutnya.

Lars meredakan tawanya dan dan bertanya sambil tersenyum, "Jadi, karena itulah kau kesal padaku, hm? _You're so sweet, honey~_ "

Dia melanjutkan dengan senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya, "Kau tahu kalau daya tahan kekebalan tubuhku ini kuat, jadi tak usah khawatir kalau aku sakit."

 **DEG**

Oke, sepertinya Indy harus keluar dari keadaan ini. Dia tidak mau terjebak bersamanya. Takut jantungnya berhenti dan dia mati seketika tanpa bisa melihat cahaya lagi.

"A-Apaan _sich_?! Jangan senyum _doang_. Dasar orang gila!" rutuknya sambil melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman pemuda itu dengan muka memerah dan kesal—tapi sepertinya dewi fortuna kali ini tak berpihak padanya.

Dirangkulnya tubuh gadis itu dan dipeluknya oleh Lars yang sekarang berwajah sumringah. Indy mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan mautnya itu sambil memukul-mukul dada bidang yang terbungkus kaos berwarna abu-abu itu.

"Hmm~ Senangnya. Kupikir selama ini kau tidak akan memperhatikanku, ternyata kau khawatir sekali padaku, ya? Manis sekali~ Aku makin suka padamu, _Indische_." ujar Lars sambil memeluk Indy layaknya guling di kasur dan diciumnya rambut sang gadis dengan lagak kerennya yang amit-amit. Bisa dilihat kalau aura disekitar Lars menjadi bunga-bunga bermekaran dimana-mana tapi aura kelam di sekitar Indy.

 **CTAK**

Dan ini sudah yang keempat kalinya urat kesabaran Indy putus. Maka dari itu, sepertinya dia berhak mendapatkan piring cantik.

"Ugh!.." Indy merasa kalau dia hampir meregang nyawa sekarang—gegara pelukan _maut_ nya, tentu saja.

Tangannya meremas baju pemuda itu, Indy berujar pelan—menyadari akan sesuatu. "Lars..?"

"Hmm..?" Lars berusaha menangkap ucapan sang kekasih.

"Ternyata… KAU BAU KETEK!" jerit Indy sambil mendorong tubuh besar itu yang sedang asyik memeluknya itu.

"Ha?" Lars mendadak cengo.

Sialan. Di saat seperti ini, kenapa malah dikatain bau ketek?!

"Kau belum mandi ya? _Dafuq_ , bau _banget_!" ujar Indy sambil bermuka jijik dan _ilfeel_ pada Lars. Ia menjauhkan diri darinya beberapa langkah.

"Aku 'kan sakit, jadi mana mungkin aku mandi. Nanti adanya sakitku tambah parah." ceplos Lars berargumen sambil mencari alasan.

"Dasar jorok!" cibir Indy jijik.

" _Nggak_ apa-apa kali, yang penting bisa mesra-mesraan sama kamu, _Indische_.." balas Lars santai sambil mendekati sang gadis berambut ikal itu untuk mencoba menggapainya sekali lagi.

" _Ogah_! Mandi dulu sana!" Indy kembali mulai berlari darinya agar tak tertangkap oleh pemuda berdarah Belanda yang bau karena belum mandi tersebut.

Lars yang kumat jahilnya untuk mengisengi sang gadis, mendekatinya lagi sebelum merangkul tubuh Indy dan mendekatkan wajah gadis yang sedang menggerutu itu kearah ketiaknya. Alhasil, aksi nekat sang pelaku membuat sang korban makin mengamuk.

"Ayo, _Indische_ ~ Sini, biar kupeluk!"

"Hoekk! _Nggak_ bakalan mau, dasar monster jabrik!"

Kegiatan itu berlanjut lagi menjadi film yang akan mulai tayang, yang berjudul 'Kejarlah Daku, Kau Kutendang'. Nantikan tayangannya, hanya di bioskop kesayangan anda! Harga tiket bisa beli dan tawar di _calo_ dan loket. Beda _gopek doang_.

Lars tertawa lepas sambil berulangkali berusaha memeluk dan mendekap Indy, namun gadis bermata coklat kehitaman itu melawan dan berusaha sekuat tenaga melepaskan diri dari sang pelaku pencemaran ketek yang baunya _naudjubillah_.

"Sumpah, beneran Lars. Sana mandi! Bau _banget_!" Indy berlari darinya yang masih mengejar.

Tapi kemudian ia tersandung oleh karpet yang ada di ruangan tersebut dan jatuh.

"Aduh—!" gerutunya sambil mencoba bangkit dari jatuhnya itu. Dan tak menyadari bahwa sepasang tangan mengangkat tubuhnya.

Indy langsung kaget bukan kepalang karena diangkat begitu. Tubuhnya langsung dengan gampangnya diangkat oleh Lars bagaikan karung beras yang diselempangkan di pundaknya.

"Turunkan aku! Hei, Lars! Turunkan!" berontak Indy sambil memukul-mukul punggung lebar pemuda yang mengangkatnya itu dan menggerak-gerakkan kakinya dengan liar.

Lars tak mengindahi berontakannya. Pemuda itu melirik ke arah bungkusan kantong plastik yang tadi terbengkalai sejak kedatangan Indy—ia ambil dan berjalan lagi menuju lantai atas dengan sang gadis yang masih memberontak dalam gendongannya.

Tujuannya? Tentu saja kamar miliknya.

"Akh!"

Dengan sekali hentakan, Indy memekik ketika dihempaskan di atas kasur. Sebelum gadis itu berontak dan bangun, hasilnya sudah pasti sia-sia karena pemuda itu langsung bertengger di atasnya.

Tak membiarkannya lolos begitu saja.

Kedua pergelangan tangan gadis itu dipegang oleh satu tangan milik pemuda berambut pirang tersebut.

" _Gotcha_."

Manik coklat kehitaman itu sedikit terbelalak. Baru menyadari sesuatu yang baru saja ia lihat pada diri sang pemuda.

Garis wajah yang tegas, rambut pirang jabrik—yang entah kenapa sekarang terlihat keren dimata Indy, kulit putih bak porselen, hidung yang mancungnya keterlaluan, mata hijau bak permata giok itu tampak menatapnya dengan lembut, bibir tipisnya yang hampir berkulit pucat, pundak dan punggung yang besar dan lebar, dada bidang yang jikalau baju itu dibuka—maka terdapat beberapa otot yang mulai menonjol, lengan yang besar dan padat—yang mampu mengangkat dirinya, dan tubuh yang tinggi menjulang bak tiang listrik.

Mungkin Indy sudah katarak untuk saat ini.

Tak bisa dipungkiri, tapi sepertinya… Indy memang menyukai pemuda berkelakuan egois di hadapannya ini. Hatinya berdesir dengan menyenangkan.

 _It takes them higher to be falling in love each other, even if they says it in the silent language._

Lars yang menyadari Indy memandangnya, langsung menyinggungkan senyuman miring. " _Like what you see, honey? Wanna get some more?~_ " tanyanya dengan suara rendah bak seorang _seme_ yang menggoda _uke_ nya—yang membuat Indy merinding seketika.

Astaga, tolong buat Indy kuat biar tidak meregang nyawa.

Indy merona merah bak tomat ketika jarak mereka makin berkurang. Ia bisa merasakan deru nafas milik pemuda berdarah Belanda tersebut.

Jantungnya tidak mau berhenti berpacu. Gadis itu benar-benar tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tak terpikir olehnya kalau berkunjung di kediamannya akan jadi seperti ini.

Melihat bahwa wajah pemuda itu mendekat, dia mengalihkan pandangannya dan memejamkan mata rapat—takut terjadi apa-apa.

Lars mendekatkan kepalanya, tersenyum kecil. Terasa sekali bahwa deru nafasnya menerpa daun telinga yang berubah menjadi merah menggoda—untuk Lars _lumat_.

Pemuda itu mengelus pipi yang memerah itu dan menciumi rambut kekasihnya. Wangi yang khas, kesukaannya akan bunga melati juga melekat di aroma tubuh gadis yang ia jebak saat ini.

Indy yang menyadari itu, langsung merasa bertambah gugup. Dia benar-benar malu karena bersentuhan dengan Lars—apalagi dia sensitif akan sentuhan. Dia juga takut—kalau nanti ketahuan bahwa jantungnya berdegup kencang tanpa henti karena dekat dengannya.

Ah, menyebalkan.

"U-Uhm.. Lars..?" panggil Indy pelan.

"Hmm? Apa..?" Lars melirikkan matanya pada Indy yang memandang ke arahnya.

"Kau 'kan sakit, harusnya kau beristirahat." Indy mencoba mencari alasan agar bisa lepas dari perangkap pemuda satu ini.

"Aku tidak perlu istirahat. Aku hanya perlu obat saja." ujar Lars, membuat Indy ingat akan kantong plastiknya.

"Ah! Kalau itu, obatnya ada di kantong plastik—" perkataan Indy dipotong ketika Lars mencegahnya untuk bangkit duduk.

"Bukan disitu tempatnya. Di dalam plastik itu ada makanan ringan dan coklat." cegahnya, membuat Indy menoleh kepadanya dan bertanya dengan nada polos juga kebingungan.

"Jadi, obatnya ada dimana?" tanya Indy pada sang pemilik rumah—yang pasti tahu akan letak tempat obat-obatan itu berada.

"Disini."

Tak sempat juga ia menyadari—kalau pemuda berambut pirang itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Indy dan dengan suksesnya mencuri kecupan di kening darinya.

Membuat Indy mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya memerah sempurna dengan mata terbelalak.

"?!" Indy sudah memerah dengan suksesnya, membuat sang pencuri ciuman tersenyum tipis—puas akan reaksinya.

Reaksi yang lucu; pikir Lars.

"Lars.." gumamnya kecil, membuat Lars makin mendekatkan lagi wajahnya pada Indy. Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya— dan sekarang mencoba untuk mulai pasrah—bagaimanapun juga, ia telah menyerahkan perasaannya pada pemuda itu. Sama seperti pemuda itu menyerahkannya juga pada Indy.

Hidung mereka saling bersentuhan, nafas juga bertabrakan. Jantung mereka berdetak cepat dengan meletup-letupnya perasaan dari diri mereka masing-masing, mata yang perlahan terpejam, tak lupa dengan bibir mereka yang akan mulai bersentuhan.

" _Ik hou van je, my jasmine.._ " bisik lirih Lars.

"Hnn.. Lars..." Indy menggumamkan namanya dengan malu.

Dan mereka berharap momen romantisme mereka berjalan lancar dan bertahan selamanya—

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ha.. Ha.. HUAAATCHIIII!"

.

.

.

Tapi harapan tak seindah kenyataan.

Hening sejenak. Mengheningkan cipta, mulai—

.

.

.

"Eh?! Lars, kau baik-baik saja? Kau bersin, lho."

"Uhuk, uhuk.. Ya.. Aku—Uhuk.. Tak apa.."

 **SROOOTT**

"Lars, kau terkena flu batuk. _Ingus_ mu keluar, _tuch_."

"Ha? Mana— **SROOTTT** —mungkin."

"Uhm…"

"Ukh.. Aku pusing—"

 **BRUK**

"UWAH! Lars, bertahanlah! Aduh, mana pingsannya _pake_ acara tindih-tindihan, lagi."

Tapi semua itu berubah ketika flu batuk dan demam dkk. menyerang.

.

.

.

 _ **~fin~**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **###OMAKE###**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hmm… 39 derajat, lumayan tinggi." Indy meletakkan _thermometer_ yang telah dipakai ke kotak P3K lalu mengelap keringat di kening kekasihnya dengan handuk basah. Lars yang berbaring lemah di ranjang _kingsize_ miliknya pun hanya bisa diam saat dibegitukan.

"Sudah kubilang, kau itu kalau sakit ya istirahat. Untung saja aku ada disini—kalau tidak, kau masih terjebak di sofa ruang tengah. Apalagi, gejala sakitmu lumayan telat ya, kenapa bisa Bella tahu kalau kau sakit walau tidak kelihatan.." ujar Indy, memberitahu pada Lars—yang sudah berganti baju dengan pakaian hangat dan tebal serta syal miliknya, disertai selimut tebal. Rambutnya yang jabrik juga sudah diluruskan menjadi biasa.

"Ya,.. Mana— **SROOTT** —kutahu. 'Kan aku juga sudah bilang kalau— **SROOTT** —aku sakit.." komentar Lars sambil ingusan, menoleh ke arahnya dengan muka lemas.

Indy baru ingat. Ah, iya, ya.. harusnya dia bisa mengetahuinya dengan baik. "Ya sudah, karena kau memang sakit dan aku sudah setuju dengan Bella, maka aku akan merawatmu sampai sembuh juga memenuhi permintaanmu kalau sudah sembuh—apa saja." ujarnya sambil mengelap _ingus_ sang pemuda yang bergelantungan di hidung dengan tak elitnya.

Telinga Lars menegak. Tawaran yang menggiurkan, kenapa harus di sia-siakan?; pikirnya licik.

"Tapi kalau kau mau permintaanmu dikabulkan, maka kau harus minum obat-obatnya dengan _scones_ milik Arthur. Sekarang."

 _Oh shit._

"…Aku minum obatnya saja."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak mau mati muda hanya karena seonggok roti gosong."

Lars menyerah, sudah tidak mau lagi. Dia masih mau hidup dan sembuh dari sakitnya.

Indy memenangkan pertarungan dengan akal-akalan yang licik.

Aku memang cerdik; puji Indy bangga pada dirinya untuk balas dendam padanya.

"Cepat sembuh ya, pangeran serigalaku sayang." Indy memberi ciuman di kening dan hidung padanya yang berbaring lemas.

Dan sekarang, waktunya merawat bayi besar satu ini; pikir Indy sambil tersenyum kecil melihat sisi lain Lars. Sedikit senang, ia akui.

Dan semoga, Indy akan mengetahui lebih banyak sisi lainnya yang belum diketahui.

Yah, semoga saja.

.

.

.

 _Sick? Sick!_

.

.

.

 _ **~real fin~**_

* * *

 **Pojok review:**

Ide bergelimpangan. Udah nggak tahu mau ngomong, apalagi gegara capek ngetik _fic_ dari fandom kurobasu dan fandom ini. _Plus_ , sepertinya saya ingat ada yang minta NetherNesia _fic_ tapi lupa siapa. Udahlah, langsung aja hajar _fave_ atau _follow_ dan silakan dinikmati _fic_ yang saya berikan pada kalian. Kalo mau ngomong apa aja, di review, kritik sarannya ya kakak~ atau PM aja. Udah, _thanks_. :3

 **Best wish and luck,**

 **D.N.A. Girlz**


End file.
